Anti Mage Police
The Anti Mage Police, or AMP for short, is a police force operating in the Magicracy of Alent. Unlike the more military Alentian Defense Force, AMP patrol the streets of Alent to keep things in relative order among the mages and also investigate crimes and try to weed out corruption. Collectively they possess great magical powers with which they can subdue even the strongest mages if needed. They can even arrest a member of the Council of Mages if they have enough evidence for his or her crimes although this has rarely happened. There is some corruption among the AMP, but for the most part they are an honest, hard-working bunch who will bust anyone's asses. The present commanding officer of the AMP is Captain Schtolteheim Reinbach III. History When Alent was founded on the ruins of Lutherin and gave birth to the Magicracy of Alent in 1005 AE, mages began flocking to the city in hopes of being granted a sanctuary and being allowed to conduct their experiments and share ideas with fellow mages. As the city's population grew rapidly in the following years after the Cataclysm and some mages came into conflict with one another, it became necessary to have a police force to keep order in the city so that the mages' experiments couldn't destroy the Council of Mages' hard work. One of the councillors, Richelieu, convinced Archmage Jemuel to found the Anti Mage Police. The AMP quickly became a respected, visible force which kept the most renegade mages in line although mages were more or less free to study magic in any way they pleased as long as they followed the laws of not harming fellow mages or trying to betray Alent for their own gain. AMP was also made independent of the council so that any potential councillor who was found conspiring against the magicracy could be arrested and sentenced appropriately. However, corruption grew in the ambitious city, and it affected even some AMP officers. Some were blackmailed, others acted for their own gain, but occasionally some of these corrupt officers were found out and promptly dealt with. The worst offender of all was Sorinon La'melle, then active Captain of the AMP, who had been blackmailed by the mage apprentice Warley to cover up his crime spree in exchange for the safety of Sorinon's family. When Captain La'melle perished while aiding the councillors in battle against the murderous Warley in 1017 AE, a new Chief of Department was elected from among senior commanders, and Schtolteheim Reinbach III became the new Captain of the AMP. Among the first things he did was to form special task forces which would weed out corruption in the department, and he also had a hand in forming covert ops teams such as Shadowstrike which would answer directly to him and to which he hand-picked several trustworthy officers who he knew would follow the letter of the Law. The AMP is a prominent force in the city, patrolling the Four Great Districts of Alent and keeping peace among the different schools of mages while dealing with any crimes, underworld factions and corrupt officials they come across. It is thanks to their hard work that Alent, despite its corruption and ambitious mages with clashing egos, has managed to stay active and strong without falling apart for this long. Organization Chief of Department The Anti Mage Police is headed by and under the control of the Chief of Department who is referred to as Captain of the Anti Mage Police. Commanders, or senior Alentian officers, elect a new Captain from among their ranks and then pass the candidate's name over to the Council of Mages for approval after which the Captain is officially recognized in his post. The Captain supervises uniformed police commanders, each of whom answers to him and who lead their own bureaus. He is the AMP's highest ranking uniformed police officer and is the lead official responsible for operations to whom all other commanders answer. He also oversees civilian deputy commanders and is the department's chief administrative officer. The current Captain is Schtolteheim Reinbach III. Executive Staff The Anti Mage Police's executive staff is divided into two areas: civilian and uniformed. The civilian staff are responsible for support services and departmental management while uniformed officers investigate crimes and conduct law enforcement operations. There are two Chiefs of Staff, one for civilian and the other for uniformed, and both chiefs work directly under the Captain of AMP. Bureaus Patrol Bureau The Patrol Bureau plans, directs, and coordinates the Anti Mage Police's officers in law enforcement patrol operations on the streets of Alent. Under the Chief of Patrol, there are four Patrol Borough Commands, each headed by an Assistant Chief. Each Patrol Borough focuses on one of the designated Four Great Districts of Alent which are the North Side, East Side, South Side and West Side. Detective Bureau The Detective Bureau's responsibilities include the prevention and detection of crime as well as investigations of any crimes that have been committed. It includes several divisions such as Forensic Investigations Division and several teams such as Shadowstrike. Each of the four Detective Boroughs are subdivisions of the Detective Bureau. They oversee all the precinct squads located within their command. The Detective Bureau works closely with their counterparts in the Patrol Bureau to provide immediate investigations to crimes. Shadowstrike :See: Shadowstrike Shadowstrike is the Detective Bureau's covert ops team made of special AMP operatives who report directly to the Captain of the Anti Mage Police. The team is used only for the most discreet missions and investigations within Alent and is presently led by Lieutenant Irinthiel Maurath. Relations The Anti Mage Police act independently from the Council of Mages and have the authority to arrest even sitting members of the Council if they find enough evidence to accuse the councillors with. This autonomy allows the AMP to keep distance from any corrupt elements in the city although some officers have been bribed in the past, which is why special covert ops teams like Shadowstrike have been formed and comprise of tried and tested individuals who are known to follow the law and who thus keep tabs on fellow operatives to weed out any corruption within the AMP. The Anti Mage Police works closely with the Alentian Defense Force, or ADF, and provides them with intel and vice versa depending on the case. The difference is that the AMP focuses on what is happening within the city of Alent whereas the ADF focuses on what is happening outside the city of Alent with the exception of the Palace Guard which patrols Etemenanki, the central ziggurat, and acts as the Council's bodyguards and thus aren't under AMP's jurisdiction. Notable members *Bill Clinton - trainee (dead) *Edhela Caradhras - Lieutenant *Efran Predibah - trainee *Gregor Kurgan - Corporal and secretary *Irinthiel Maurath - Lieutenant and leader of Shadowstrike *Schtolteheim Reinbach III - Captain of the AMP *Sorinon La'melle - former Captain of the AMP (dead) See also *Magicracy of Alent *Shadowstrike * Category:Factions Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age